


eyes full of stars

by possibilityleft



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: A Girl and her Droid, First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possibilityleft/pseuds/possibilityleft
Summary: The first encounter between a grumpy old astromech and a young Twi'lek girl goes better than anticipated.
Relationships: C1-10P | Chopper & Hera Syndulla
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	eyes full of stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/gifts).



When Chopper came back online, he was still screaming, but then someone else was screaming: a surprised Twi'lek girl, who had been kneeling in front of him but now scurried back in surprise and pressed her back against a wall. He stopped screaming and assessed the situation.

He wasn't dead, but he was missing his left strut, and the rest of him was pretty banged up too. Plus he didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here. Was this girl a Separatist spy? Did he honestly care? He just wanted to pilot ships and blow stuff up. Being on the right side was more of a human concern.

Speaking of, there was no way Tej would have survived that crash. Humans were way too delicate. Now he'd have to break in a new pilot, and maybe the new pilot wouldn't appreciate his jokes properly. He'd miss Tej.

"C1-10P, are you okay?" the girl asked. It was weird hearing his full designation; he guessed she'd read it off his chassis. She looked pretty young. He wondered how she'd managed to extract him from the Y-wing. Maybe one of his attempts to tamp down the final explosion had succeeded.

Depending on the definition, he might be fine. He said as much but she didn't seem to understand him. Okay, she probably didn't know Binary. Most organics didn't bother to learn the galaxy's most-used language for some annoying reason.

"Well, you can still talk anyway. Can you move?"

Only one of his arms wanted to extend, but it was something. He waved it around and pinched the air. Seemed to be fine. That was the point at which another Twi'lek burst in, yelling apparently about all the yelling. The girl yelled back. Chopper ignored them both, testing out his communication dish -- busted, not unexpected -- and his remaining strut, which had a more than usually limited range of motion. He wasn't getting anywhere fast.

Finally the taller Twi'lek stopped shouting and left. The girl sighed.

"The war isn't your fault. My dad is so dumb sometimes," she said. "You're just caught up in it like the rest of us." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Hera."

He repeated her name slowly in Basic. If he was stuck here with one working leg and no other allies, he was going to teach her his language. She seemed to recognize his response, perking up and coming back over to him. She put her hand on his dome, running it over the pockmarks and dings he'd acquired over years of service.

"Can I call you Chopper for short?" she said. "Once I can buy my own ship, we can get out of here and never come back."

Is that a promise? Chopper whistled, and Hera laughed.


End file.
